


Five Times Girl Met Boy

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UK is a nation formed by two small islands. People sometimes forget that. You work with the same people over and over when you are an actor and that is the reason to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Girl Met Boy

**Author's Note:**

> (a fic on how I think it's impossible for them to have met only with Doctor Who)

The First Time she met him was a bit off. She was at the Royal National Theatre, rehearsing for the first real professional play she would be in. The character wasn’t big, but she didn’t really care- it was a real professional play.   
There was a girl in the cast, whose name would forever scape her mind (and his), that was dating this cute guy from the cast of a play that had been playing on that Theatre months before.   
Catherine was late for rehearsal and the heat was insupportable, and too much for early August. She was trying to look for her script inside her bag, thinking it was a bad sign that she had lost it on her first week ; her mind reeled in all the possibilities of bad things that could happen when she heard a slap and turned around see what was the source of the sound.  
“How dare you?” an unknown woman screamed.   
“What are you talking about?”The unknown man rubbed his cheek.  
“I know you are cheatin-…”  
“For the love of God, how many, how many times do I have to say this? I’ve never cheated on you. NEVER.”  
“Who is she? Tell me, I’m going to kill her and…”  
The boy seemed harmless and slightly scared. Catherine generally would have ignored that but she thought of all the bad things that had passed through her mind just now. There was a little voice saying _**S** cript, **S** cared_ in her head _._ And it had been those thought snuck up on her she had to **_S_** _ave_ him.  
“Hey, love, what’s going on?” she said approaching them and grabbing the unknown guy’s hand. He looked **_S_** _tartled.  
_ “Her? It’s…”  
“Who is this? Isn’t she in the play with me?” she looked at him, begging with her eyes for him to follow her lead.   
“Just someone I was seeing a while ago.” He said.  
“Any problem, sweetheart?” she said to the girl, who now had a direct view of her breasts because of her size.   
“If this is how it’s going to be, don’t bother on calling me again.” The girl said before going in the direction of the Theatre stumping against the pavement.  
“I wasn’t planning to.” He screamed at her disappearing form. Catherine let go of his hand. “Thank you for saving me.”  
“It was nothing. Needed to do my good act of the day.”  
“So I’m your old lady crossing the street of the day?”  
“I would say more like a stray dog. But if you want to be the old lady…” she shrugged and looked at her watch. “Shit, I’ve got to…” she said walking away from him.  
“I’m David.”  
“Catherine!”   
  
.  
  
She saw him another time after that, one which she doesn’t count on when she repeats the whole story to him, baffled at the fact that he doesn’t remember it all – he always had such a good memory.  
She sits watching yet another play at the Festival, as she loves doing, when he appears on the screen. The scared David-guy who dated the weird-psychotic chick in ‘The Way of the World’.  
He is _such_ a great actor and she just knows she will follow his career now she knows his stage name. “David Tennant” she said to herself just to make sure she wouldn’t forget it.   
The play was daft, as you would expect from a play called **Tamagotchi Heaven** , but the night was clearly worthy in Catherine’s eyes.

.

  
The Second Time she met him, she was rehearsing for ‘A Servant to Two Masters’ and the cast had decided to go to the Stratford to watch whatever was playing there at the moment. They were, after all, working for the Royal Shakespeare Company.   
They arrived at a terrible time in the afternoon and most of them decided to sleep off the booze they drank on the way.   
Catherine hadn’t been drinking, because Catherine didn’t drink, so she decided to go to the Theatre just to see the rehearsal. By some miracle they let her in; someone knew she was also working for the company. The company that would be working in the Theatre was rehearsing ‘Romeo and Juliet’ but someone had called ‘20’ so most actors were sitting around and complaining.  
And that’s when she spotted him, sitting on the edge of the stage, swinging his legs. She went closer.   
“I see no one wanting to slap you today, pity, nothing for me to do here then.”  
He looked confused for a second before letting his whole face brighten up with a smile. “Catherine, wasn’t it?”  
“It still is, love.” She smiled at him.  
It was very much her to make jokes so things would stay shallow, but there was something about him that scratched the surface pretty hard. It wasn’t exactly a crush, as it only came back when she saw him-or his name- somewhere. But it was definitely there.  
“What are you doing-, how did they let you come in?”  
“I happen to be in the cast of ‘A Servant to Two Masters’,” she answered with a smug smile.  
“You are an actress then.”  
“What did you think I was, a mad woman?”  
“Isn’t it the same thing?” he looked into her eyes and yes, it was definitely there.  
The director called and though she tried really hard to find him, she didn’t see him again.

 

.

 

The Third Time she met him was even more unexpected than all the others. She was sitting on her chair next to Dawn and trying hard to not complain about how much her back was hurting.  
She was working on a BBC show with Dawn Flippin’ French; there was nothing there to complain about.  
Anne never socialized with them much - not that the very pregnant Catherine did outside from those studio walls - always very distant and oh-so ready to leave the show if needed.  
But Anne looked happy, almost giddy, and it made Catherine a little more uncomfortable, and a tiny bit angry. And that was probably the hormones talking.  
“I bet she is getting laid tonight.” Dawn said matter- of- factly.  
“Lucky bitch, I look like a whale and Twig is in Bloody London.”  
“Welcome to the club.” Dawn said.  
They sat basking in their grumpiness when He arrived. “I know him,” she told Dawn.  
“Do you think I can find ways of adding him to my list? His lips look quite kissable.”  
“Shh, I never talked much with him we just…”  
“Are you still Catherine?” he asked her. At least this time he recognized her sooner than last time. He looked so sweet, his eyes moving from her face to her belly as he blushed trying to hold himself from making a comment.   
“I’m afraid so. Are you still David or a stray dog now?”  
“A stray dog whose owner just found him again.” Anne said wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned around and kissed her. She started pulling him by hand to her trailer.   
“It was nice seeing you again.” He screamed already a little far.  
“Same here!” Catherine answered.  
“Mate, you have it bad.” Dawn stated.  
“What? I don’t, I love Twig and…”  
“You clearly have a strong crush on that walking-twig.”   
“Did you really just do that joke?”  
“Not one of my best, I admit it but…”  
“No buts, Dawn. I’ve seen David a total of three times and a half and that’s as far as it gets, love.”  
That day was wrap day for the first series. It seemed fitting; they always met by chance without having much time to talk.

 

.

 

The Fourth Time she met him was deliberate. When she heard David Tennant would play the Doctor, she decided it was time to at least get acquainted with the show. She had, after all, promised herself to follow his career.  
However, one day she received a call from her agent, telling her she had a meeting with Julie Gardner. She hoped it was for what she thought it was, but didn’t want to get her hopes up too high. It was exactly what she wanted, though later, she would never admit it.  
Julie and Russell decided it would be for the best to get the two of them to know each other before the shooting of the episode.   
“I had heard the brilliant Catherine Tate would join us on this Christmas.”  
“I have no idea what came over me.”  
“I can think of a thing or two.”  
“So you know each other,” Julie exclaimed happily.   
“Not really.” Catherine answered with a grimace.   
“How do you do,” David said, raising his hand to shake hers.   
“How do you do?” she smiled.  
The shooting was brilliant, they hit off so easily it took her breath away.  
“I hope it doesn’t take years for me to see you again.” David told her.  
“You are stuck with me mate, and when you least expect it, I will be having you talking about astrology.”  
“Not happening,” He said in disgust.   
“Yes happening.” She smiled cheekily at him.  
The silly ongoing crush she sported fell heavily on her stomach with the realization she would give anything to meet him every day.

 

.

 

That’s more or less how the Fifth Time came about. She had left London so shortly after his marriage that it felt on purpose, to everyone.   
Jason was gone, LA was a bitch, and it felt good to be back in London. Erin was in London too. And that was perfect for Catherine.  
She left through the VIP area because today was definitely not the best day for paparazzi. She wanted her bed, her daughter and her dogs.  
At the lobby she saw him. And it crushed her heart how her ears heard a faint voice of someone accusing him of cheating, it seemed like it was in another life.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“I heard a lot about you. Some friends said you would be amazing for me if I just managed to find some time to spend with you, and…” he started.  
She saw his bare finger and gave out a heavy sigh. At first they were strangers, and then they were too far away. Then they both had someone, and then only she did. When she left London for a few months of LA and The Office, she was ready to give up on that ongoing whatever it was. There was never an affair between them; there had been a slow dance of coming together and apart but never touching.   
She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. “Forgive me, I should introduce myself. David McDonald.” He raised his hand.   
“Catherine Ford”, she answered with tears in her eyes. She would never get tired of meeting him.

**Author's Note:**

> there may or may not be a sequel. we'll see.


End file.
